Civil War
by GNRGroupie
Summary: He killed Harrys friends. Hes the reason why there is, now Harrys going to end Voldemorts life, with one single shot...


A/N: Based on, in my opinion, the best Guns N Roses song ever; Civil War. Harrys feelings towards the war

Disclaimer: Dont own Harry. Dont own the song

A large woman was crying to a crowd of people. Her voice echoed throughout the crowd.

"What we got here is failure to communicate. Some man you just cant reach. So, you get we had here last week, which is the way he wants it. Well, he gets it. I dont like it, anymore than you, man," she said to the silent crowd. The scene behind her was a bunch of gravestones of fallen wizards during the second war against Lord Voldemort. Among the people in the crowd was Harry Potter. He was suppose to be their savior, but he had yet to succeed. He broke himself away from the rest of the morning wizards and walked off into the sunset, to find the man that caused all of this.

Look at your young men fighting

Look at your women crying

Look at your young men dying

The way they've always done before

Harry reflected on this past eight months. Most of his friends were dead, including Ron, Fred, George, Dean, Ginny, Remus, Lavender, and the Patil twins.

Look at the hate we're breeding

Look at the fear we're feeding

Look at the lives we're leading

The way we've always done before

Harry was angry. How could anyone be so damn horrible? And not even care that they killed thousands of innocent people. The "Light Side" wasnt helping, either. People grew to hate ALL purebloods, even the innocent ones (like the Weasleys) and making the entire Wizarding World paranoid .

My hands are tied

The billions shift from side to side

And the wars go on with brainwashed pride

For the love of God and our human rights

And all these things are swept aside

By bloody hands time can't deny

And are washed away by your genocide

And history hides the lies of our civil wars

Harrys anger had become deeper as he got to Voldemorts headquarters. Draco Malfoy had became a spy for the Light Side, and told the Order where the headquarters. Believe it or not, Draco was no longer Harrys worse enemy. They became great friends after Snape locked them in a room together. Harry talked him into joining his side. Ron and Draco never became friends. Ron died believing that Draco Malfoy was helping Voldemort.

D'you wear a black armband

When they shot the man

Who said "Peace could last forever"

And in my first memories

They shot Kennedy

I went numb when I learned to see

So I never fell for Vietnam

We got the wall of D.C. to remind us all

That you can't trust freedom

When it's not in your hands

When everybody's fightin'

For their promised land

Harry never went into war. He didnt feel that it was right. After Dumbldore was murdered, harry became sour at the thought of war. Dumbldore thought that peace was the only way to go. Kill Voldemort, then convert his followers, or send them to Azkaban. Hermione didnt join, either. She felt, too, that it was unnecessary. Harry was getting closer to Voldemort. His scar was burning, but Harry didnt bother to care.

And I don't need your civil war

It feeds the rich while it buries the poor

Your power hungry sellin' soldiers

In a human grocery store

Ain't that fresh

I don't need your civil war

Fudge started an army as soon as he found out about Voldemort, promptly brainwashing them and letting Voldemort kill them or recruit them. It wasnt the rich that were being killed, though. Ron wasnt rich, yet he was killed by Voldemort himself. Cho Chang was recruited, though. The little bitch mustve paid and cried her way towards Voldemorts good side.

Look at the shoes your filling

Look at the blood we're spilling

Look at the world we're killing

The way we've always done before

Look in the doubt we've wallowed

Look at the leaders we've followed

Look at the lies we've swallowed

And I don't want to hear no more

Fudge lied to the public, saying that he would help wounded soldiers. What a load of crap. Harry knew, he just wanted people to join with him, sacrifice themselves when only one person cold save them; Harry Potter. Naturally, Fudge refused to help after Percy Weasley apologized to his family. Fudge still hated them. When George was at the brink of death, Fudge refused to help them arrange to get help.

My hands are tied

For all I've seen has changed my mind

But still the wars go on as the years go by

With no love of God or human rights

'Cause all these dreams are swept aside

By bloody hands of the hypnotized

Who carry the cross of homicide

And history bears the scars of our civil wars

Harry opened the door to the hedquarters and ran right into Voldemort, who smirked.

"Ah, you have came to your death," he said.

We practice selective annihilation

Of mayors and government officials

For example to create a vacuum

Then we fill that vacuum

As popular war advances

Peace is closer

Harry held up a gun and shot Voldemort in between the eyes. The man fell to the ground. Harry dropped the gun on top of him, and then a rose....

I don't need your civil war

It feeds the rich while it buries the poor

Your power hungry sellin' soldiers

In a human grocery store

Ain't that fresh

And I don't need your civil war

I don't need your civil war

I don't need your civil war

Your power hungry sellin' soldiers

In a human grocery store

Ain't that fresh

I don't need your civil war

I don't need one more war

Harry smiled and walked out. Hed done it. It was over. The war could end. He could be free again.

I don't need one more war

Whats so civil 'bout war, anyway?


End file.
